


Pinky swear to you

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Self-Mutilation, Two timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: Nishinya is sad and desperate, his body feels havier and usual and his room is cold. Asahi is leaving the town next day and he doesn't want to be forgotten."I'll cut my hair, nails, and finger as a promise that I'll love you forever"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Pinky swear to you

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week day 5, hurt/comfort   
> TW// mutilation, prostitution  
> 指切り or Yubikiri, means "finger cut-off, finger cutting". It's an old tradition where prostitutes would cut off their pinky and give it to a client they love.   
> Enjoy (?

The sky weeps over the small, gray city as Nishinoya's tears pour down his cheeks in that one dark room. It's winter, the school's over and tomorrow he'll be gone. He won't be there anymore, they won't play, he'll forget. At first, Noya had accepted, Asahi was going to stay in town and work there, in a shop near the crossroads of the train, where Nishinoya could stop by to visit him after the club's activities before returning to his monotonous home. But now things had changed, and the giant was destined for the city of Tokyo, where he would start working to get a better life. Nishinoya, lying on the dark wooden floor, cries in despair. The flowers in the room watch him, wither away at the same time as he does. The little boy turns sideways and looks at his hands, red from the blows to the door he gave after saying goodbye to his beloved Asahi. Nishinoya caresses his fingers.

_Yuu is dressed in black Yukata, with designs of small red flowers. He walks holding an umbrella of the color of the flowers, it seems to shine because of the illumination of the place. He moves hastily through the red-light district, the night reigns and yet he wears the umbrella to protect himself from the madness of the dark night, contrasting with the place. Feeling the presence of that great warrior with an enormous heart in the place, he stops his steps. The little one turns his head a little bit, the umbrella only lets his mouth be seen through the reddish light and a little smile draws on his face. Yuu knows that he has noticed his presence, now all that remains is to wait for the reunion. He continues smiling, begins to walk into the building made of passion and sadness._

_Midnight past, the stones embedded in the sky glow brightly, and the young one in yukata sits in the middle of the small, heated room. Small flower petals play between his hands, and the scent of incense had filled the place. The lights inside the room gave off a warm light and the walls were decorated with designs of small, delicate flowers made of dark colors. Above the Tatami, the futon was stretched out, made of deep purple color, contrasting with the passionate red walls. The Fūrin sounds and the sliding door moves, the young man turns his back and their eyes meet, Yuu smiles, seeing the warrior again, who after walking inside the room again drags the shōji, cutting off communication with the outside world._

The clouds begin to move and yet the light does not illuminate the gray place. Nishinoya still plays with his fingers, already sitting with the light bathing only his barefoot. He doesn't want the day to go on, he doesn't want the sun to go away, he doesn't want tomorrow to come, he doesn't want him to say goodbye. Nishinoya caresses his pinky, looks at himself in the mirror at the entrance of his home, would Asahi be able to remember him once he's gone? Nishinoya does not have more energies, he doesn't want his eyes to keep crying. His reflection is sad, dark, the lights of the room are weak, and as soon as the sun is gone the darkness will cover everything.

_The boy stands face to face with the warrior. Both walk and their mouths meet, the kiss is slow and full of emotions, their souls are together after a long time separated and they cannot wait to caress each other. The giant caresses Yuu's body delicately, he knows that nobody treats Yuu like that, he knows that despite the red light illuminated the place, darkness reigned in the warm nights inside that small room. Yuu feels like tears accumulate in his eyes, he doesn't want to let them go. The reunion is what he waited for the most and now, he could hold that man with an enormous heart in his arms. The taller one begins to kiss his neck and small marks begin to appear, Yuu disorders his hair, now untied while laughing slightly by the caresses of the other in his neck._

_“I missed you so much Yuu.”_

_“I missed you too Azumane.”_

Noya walks to the small kitchen next to the window that the light barely touches, fills a pot, small and burned, with water, and lights the stove fire. He takes a few vegetables, the best ones he has in his home, and put them on the counter. A knife comes out of a drawer. Waiting for the water to boil, Nishinoya sits in front of the entrance mirror and looks at himself, his eyes swollen, and his hair falling out, fixes a lock behind his ear.

“Please don’t look at anything else but me. Love me, please.”

The adolescent stands up again, in front of the kitchen, and begins his work. Nishinoya has never liked cooking, nor is he good at it, but he wants the last lunch he will share with Asahi to be special. With it, Nishinoya could give him a small piece of himself, perhaps even, can engrave that last memory in the memory of the giant. The sound of the knife cutting vegetables is the only thing he can hear in the small, dark, lonely home. He cuts pieces of carrot, he does it with too much force and he gets some of them rolling out of the board to chop. Noya doesn't like to cut carrots because they're too hard and it's always the same for him, although he doesn't like to chop soft things either. He cuts the tomato, trying to turn the cuts into small cubes so that he can make a salad, his hands are filled with juice, and now everything is unintentionally stained. Nishinoya stretches out his dirty hand and turns on the radio, he doesn't want the noise of cutting vegetables to be the only thing heard besides him.

_Azumane caresses his half-naked body with delicacy, while he continues to hand out sweet and short kisses to the shorter one. Yuu loves the feeling of love that the giant gives him. No matter how many beings touched his body, the warrior was the only one who touched his soul. His gentle caresses were the only ones that mattered in his miserable life. His raspy hands slide down his smooth skin, Yuu takes care of removing the last garments from the tallest._

_“Thank you,” says Yuu._

_Azumane looks directly into his eyes, his voice was heard broken, Yuu did not want to let him go, but his strong feelings forced him to speak. **Thank you.** Azumane was the only one he thanked, the giant kisses him sweetly, his hands rest on his cheeks while he caresses them with his thumbs and pinkies._

_“I'm going to prepare you.”_

_“You're the only one who does it.”_

_Yuu laughs slightly at what he said, though Azumane looks at him sadly. He knows that his reality is sad and that his soul is burdened with pain because of other men, but Azumane, with his pure warrior soul, is capable of ending any pain._

_“Make my body, soul, and everything in me heat up, deep down inside me, please.”_

The sun hides among the clouds and the storm blows the small village again with violence. The sunset is grey and Noya's house is so dark that he can barely see beyond the kitchen. He looks back at the sad vegetables and concentrates on the boiling water in the stove. Pour the vegetables into it. Nishinoya doubts about the taste of what he prepares, although it is a very simple meal he wonders if Asahi would like it. Asahi was pleased with almost anything, he knew that whatever he did, his beloved would be grateful, but that last meal had to be special. He takes the knife again.

_Yuu looks through the small window of the room at the stars that now shine in the sky. Those lights are the only witnesses of what happened in that small, red, warm room, where now the warrior rests lying between the savannahs of the futon. The boy smiles, he was grateful to have found Azumane among so much human garbage, the warrior was the only reason why the smaller one lived and for him, he was willing to do everything. With his hands, he held Azumane's weapon, he knew that with it he was dealing with the unjust evil that frightened everyone and he knew that, with it, he would be able to promise him his whole life._

Noya waits like every morning at the crossroads of the train. He feels the wind caress his neck, the morning is freezing, his fingertips hurt. His right hand wrinkles his shirt, Nishinoya is nervous, and he feels that at any moment his heart is going to escape. His left hand is bandaged, from the pinky, the band follows up to his wrist where it is tied. With it, he holds the small Bentō that he had prepared for their last lunch together. Look to his right, the street was empty except for him and Asahi who approached calmly, the older one smiled slightly as he noticed how the younger one awaited him. He stops a few meters before reaching Noya, the train bars go down and the sound of the passing locomotive resounds, Nishinoya stops in parallel, waiting for the machinery to leave to see his beloved.

_Yuu enters the room again, the sound of the bell wakes Azumane, who immediately sits on the futon, looking at the shorter one with confusion. His hair looks different, the warrior can tell he has one lockless. With both hands, he holds a small package wrapped in a red cloth with white flowers, he recognizes it immediately. The Yukata that Yuu wore the first time their souls met. Yuu kneels in front of him, notices his bandaged hand and his expression changes, he knows what that means. He holds the wrists of the shorter, Azumane knows that his hands hurt because the bandage, some nails are missing. He looks scared, Yuu doesn't seem to care, he's quite despite what he has done._

_“You don't have to give me yours; you need it to fight,” He answers by sinking his face into his neck, seeking contact._

_Azumane hugs him tightly, while crying, promising that he will do the same._

_“I have made this promise because I will love you forever.”_

The train bars go up and both boys come up, smiling. Noya smiles and lifts the Bentō so Asahi can see it up close, the eldest is frightened. Wrapped in red cloth with white flowers, Noya holds the Bentō with both hands, one of them bandaged, the red color begins to appear where the pinkie should be.

_“Cut off my finger as a promise,”_ says Nishinoya Yuu _._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is an old work and it was the first time I wrote something in English, sorry if there are some mistakes!  
> All my other works for Asanoya week were so fluffy, is like this one was written by another person HAHAH  
> Hope you enjoyed it <3 See you tomorrow with the last day :D


End file.
